Problem: $h(n)=-15\cdot6^{{\,n}}$ Complete the recursive formula of $h(n)$. $h(1)=$
Answer: $h( 1)=-15\cdot 6^{ 1}={-90}$ $h( 2)=-15\cdot 6^{ 2}={-540}$ $\dfrac{h( 2)}{h( 1)}=\dfrac{{-540}}{{-90}}={6}$ So the first term of the sequence is ${-90}$ and the common difference is ${6}$. This is the recursive formula of the sequence: $\begin{cases} h(1)={-90} \\\\ h(n)=h(n-1)\cdot{6} \end{cases}$